


Why are you under the Covers?

by castielsangelcondom



Series: Trans Alex [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: FTM, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Character, Why is Alex always hiding from thomas?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangelcondom/pseuds/castielsangelcondom
Summary: Alex is on his period and in pain. Thomas is a good boyfriend. Thomas is also an awkward boyfriend and gives Alex a little scare. But that's okay because Alex feels better anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just keep writing im so sorry. WHY IS ALEX ALWAYS HIDING FROM THOMAS?(maybe that’ll be another fic, WITH ANGST) sorry enjoy your fic

Alex heard the door to the apartment open and he groaned. Curling in on himself even more.

   He was 99% sure he was dying. Yup he was going to die in t-minus 5 minutes having never finished his essay for his environmental ap college course.

    He flung the cover over his head when he heard Thomas set his keys down and call his name as he walked down the hallway. "Alexander, you home?" He heard the door to the bedroom open and he shut his eyes.

    Another pulse of pain hit him and he whimpered. Alex felt a hand on top of the covers. Thomas had never seen Alex like this and it made him worry. He sat on the bed.

     "Are you okay?" Thomas saw the covers shift as Alex shook his head no.

    "Are you going to talk to me about it?" Alexander thought for all of .5 seconds before shaking his head. Thomas saw the covers shift again. He sighed and rubbed the fabric clad mound that was his boyfriend.

     "Please don't touch me." Alex mumbled. However to Thomas it sounded more like a garbled mess through the covers.

   "Darlin' I can't help you if you won't even uncover yourself."

    "I'm having my period." Alex said curling in even more as a sharp pain hit him. "What?" Thomas said confused.

    Alex peeked out from under the covers. "Wreck it ralph is in my uterus and niagra falls is coming out of my vagina." He groaned rubbing his stomach and let out a drawn out "Ow." covering himself again.

   Thomas's face flushed with heat. "Oh." He said unsure of what else to say. He tried to uncover Alex but Alex held a vice grip on the covers.

   "If you touch me I will punch you in the face." Alex said menacingly. Thomas sighed and mummured something.

    Alex felt the weight on the bed shift and the bedroom door close. Great. Thomas was uncomfortable, he pushed him away, just great. As always his body ruins everything. He was going to rip out his uterus from the pain and now Thomas was going to realize just what he didn't sign up for and leave him.

     A tear slipped down Alex's face in frustration and pain. _God you're such a girl._ His brain told him. The anxiety building up.

     Right now all he wanted was Thomas's arms around him, rubbing his belly while they watched Sherlock but of course his mouth, brain, and body had to fuck that up for him.

    He knew he wasn't making any sense but he couldn't stop his mind from spiraling out of control, not on days like this when he hated everything he was.

    His thinking halted when he heard the bedroom door open and a weight on the bed again. "Alex baby?"

"Yes?" He said, voice hoarse from crying. He heard the rustling of bags.

   "Look I'm not really good at this sort of thing and it's new to me so forgive me but. I went to the Walgreens and got you some things. I didn't know if- "

    Thomas's rambling was interrupted by Alex hugging him. They both didn’t say anything for a few minutes. Thomas just letting Alex rest in his arms.

 "Why were you under the blankets baby?"

"I was hiding."

"From?"

"Myself."

    Thomas's chest hurt hearing those words from his boyfriend. He hugged him closer.

   "Well I for one am glad I found you, because I got you some pads, some pamprin, a heat pack, some dove chocolate and sour patch kids, and crossword puzzle."

  Alex laughed into Thomas's hold.

   "Thank you I'm sorry Thomas, god I'm such a girl, I-." Thomas cut Alex off tilting his chin up. 

    "You are not, a girl okay? You're having your period so what but you're not a girl. Please don't do that to yourself. Okay baby boy?" Alex nods silently and Thomas kisses his forehead.

    "Now we're going to eat this junk food, you're going to take some medicine so you're not in pain, and I'm going to turn on some Sherlock."

    Alex sniffled and smiled curling into Thomas's side.


End file.
